This invention relates to an improved light switch cover. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved light switch cover adapted to replace a standard light switch cover plate in order to allow a child or disabled person to operate the light switch from well below the standard height of the switch.
In health care centers, schools, and residences, it is desirable to provide children or disabled persons increased access to light switches. This is particularly important in cases where light switches have been installed at wall heights beyond the reach of such persons. A child, for example, may have learned to use bathroom facilities but may not yet be tall enough reach a bathroom light switch.
Light switches, especially those installed in structures built without consideration for the disabled, are generally installed at prescribed wall heights beyond the reach of some who need access to them. In many cases, the effort and cost of rewiring and reinstalling accessible light switches may be expensive.
In an attempt to remedy the foregoing situation, various adapter devices have been proposed. These prior art devices normally include a vertically reciprocable elongate extension piece that, at its upper end, engages the light switch, and at its lower end has a handle or grip for operating the extension piece to flip the switch lever, thus permitting remote operation of the switch lever. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,645, to Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,143, to Uher, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,724 to Goodwin disclose a switch operator comprised of a bracket secured to the wall switch and a downwardly disposed rigid or flexible extension, including a handle or knob, slidably held by the bracket. In these patents, means are not provided to enclose the working parts of the mechanism in order to increase durability and to prevent breakage. Such breakage could result in hazardous, unsafe conditions should the device be subjected to heavy use, especially by children.
Similar disclosures such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,026, by Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,334, by Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,456, by Meistrell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,145, by Davis show switch operator housings enclosing much of the working mechanisms of the switch operators. However, the increased complexity of these devices increases the costs of production as well as the chances of mechanical failure when the device is subjected to heavy use. Each of the above disclosures lacks the simplicity of a vertically reciprocable elongate member offering a self-retaining control handle cost effectively integrated into the lower end of the member at a fixed level above the floor within reach of most users.
The Williams et al. disclosure shows the upper portion of the cover plate including an opening to receive the switch operating lever. This opening does not provide ample space for the user to access the switch operating lever, especially in retrofitting cases where the light switch has been installed in a recessed position in the wall. Other patents, such as Mikolajeski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,128, offer restricted access to the existing light switch operating lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,232, to Hoogland, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,724, to Goodwin, disclose apparatus that would, by their complexity, be difficult to install for the average user; or whose installations, as with Hoogland, require the need for drilling or screwing holes in the wall. The negative results of such activity become more apparent should the device be installed temporarily. Other prior art devices employing techniques generally similar to those discussed above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,615, to Bradford; U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,581, to Hood; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,439, to Fullerton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,379, to Goldberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,710, to Roberts et al.
Moreover, the foregoing patents disclose extension pieces that directly contact and engage the switch lever. It is believed that such a direct connection can create a noise problem when the switch assembly is operated, especially when the switch assembly is installed in rooms where quiet is of utmost importance. In addition, the direct engagement between the switch lever and the extension piece may also lead to damage of the switch lever.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved replacement switch cover, such as the present invention, that differs from the previously-proposed devices discussed above in the provision of means allowing for optimal durability and safety through complete enclosure of the working parts of the device, allowing full use of the existing light switch in standard manner, by being relatively quiet in operation, and by consisting of one working part and, thus, being a device easy to install that safely and cost-effectively provides children and/or disabled persons access to a light switch.